Chuck vs the RealLife Zachy
by chuckista225
Summary: Beybe-Yv. what happens to "Chuck" once filming ends.
1. Prologue

_Chuck Bartowski gives his sister, Ellie a warm hug._

"_Love you."_

"_Love you too."_

_He watches as she turns around and joins the rest of what he considers 'family' – his loving girlfriend and spy-partner, Sarah Walker, NSA agent and Buy More co-worker, Col. John Casey and his new-found daughter Alex, best friend, Morgan Grimes, and Ellie's husband, Devon Woodcomb – for a celebratory dinner after having taken down what Morgan described as 'a nefarious criminal organization hell-bent on world domination' – The Ring. Chuck couldn't help but manage a smile._

_Something vibrating._

_Chuck pulls out his handy iPhone, obviously the source of the vibrating sounds. He looks at the screen and sees a message, "Go to your computer."_

_He walks to screen right and disappears from the frame._

" – and, CUT!", a deep voice calls from the distance – the director. "That was good guys, that was good. But I want GREAT!"

And after give or take 3 repetitions of the same scene over and over again, the director stands from his chair, gives a resounding applause and yells over the set, "That's a wrap everybody."

Zac, Yvonne, Adam and the rest of the cast pat each other's backs, sharing handshakes. One by one, they walk out of the set until just the Zac and Adam were left.

"Good bye for now, Bartowski.", Adam said, jokingly smirking and punching Zac on the arm.

"It was great doing business with you again, sir.", Zac quickly quipped.

Thunderous cheers emanate from all around as the lights go on, illuminating an entire studio, revealing an entire cast and crew of people. Everywhere you looked, people were congratulating other people. It was, indeed the end of a wonderful, stressful and yet, satisfying day.

Over the heads of the numerous members of the crew, Zac watched as Yvonne walked away, headed to her trailer no doubt. A hint of sadness crossed his face for a while until someone inside the crowd of people called his name, snapping him back into reality.

Zac let out a big sigh.


	2. Chapter 1

I slowly walked to my trailer, my feet feeling heavy. After so many months, I couldn't believe this season of Chuck had come to an end. The strangest feeling of all was the fact that I kept thinking about the next time I would see her again.

Yes, Sarah Walker. I know. (crap, was that just a Chuck line?)

I can't stop thinking of her lately. The way her beautiful golden locks of hair bounce as she walks. The way her amazingly penetrating blue eyes stared at me (especially when filming those intimate Chuck-Sarah scenes). Sometimes, I swear, I feel the stare carries more meaning than she lets on. The way her body moved, revealing those sexy, toned muscles of hers. Just thinking about not seeing her for the next few months was, almost quite literally, eating me up inside. I was dreading this day forever and now, it has come to pass.

A sudden knock.

"Zac? You in there?"

Oh, the sweetness of her voice. That Australian accent I used to make fun of. Naieou, I taught those people at Comic Con.

I walked to the door and opened it. "Hi.. hi Yvonne. Come in, come in."

She walked in with grace, largely similar to a gazelle, still wearing the top she was wearing during filming. I watched as she crossed the little space between the door and the sofa in one step to have a seat. I crossed the room in the same manner, sitting on the chair beside hers.

"Zac, we need to talk.", she said in that sweet-sounding voice of hers. The way she says it in her native accent makes it sound pretty far and away from the way she says it as Sarah.

I'm pretty sure I was blushing at that moment. I couldn't find it in me to respond to those 4 words. She was smiling at me, the way she did to 'me as Chuck'. All I could manage to do was smile that nerdy smile of mine right back at her. I'm glad she took that as a sign to keep going.

"Umm, I don't really know how to say this.." she began, her hands twisting themselves into knots. "Zac, I –"

I took her hand in mine. The moment we touched, I felt something. Her grip tightened then, and I noticed her pulse racing.

She stood and tugged my hand, motioning me to get up. We looked into each other's eyes; all the world seemed to have melted away and there was just us. She held my stare. Then, just like she did when Chuck and Sarah were having one of those moments, she leaned into me slowly and touched her lips carefully to mine.

I could smell her breath – sweet and minty-fresh – as she pulled away, definitely watching me closely for any intense negative reactions.

I managed a smile as I moved closer and our lips locked a second time – longer this time. I ran my free hand through her hair; I could feel her fingers intertwining and tugging themselves into the curls in my hair.

After what seemed like forever, our lips finally parted and we shared another stare. I mustered all the voice I could find in me, "I.. really.. really.. like you."

She smiled at me.

"Well, I really really like you too, Zachy."

A brief silence where we did nothing but stare. Kind of an awkward moment of sorts although I didn't think it was awkward at all. This could very well be a dream.

She motioned toward the door so I accompanied her out. Funny thing to do when the door was only a few steps away but hey, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. I held the door open and watched as she made her way out into the darkness until only her shadow could be seen.

"Hey!" I called out to her.

She turned around.

"Wanna have a cup of coffee with me sometime? Maybe next week?"

I could feel her answer coming, the anxiety building up in me. I knew that was too quick. I shouldn't have asked her out. Negativity flowed through me and then, almost simultaneously, the feeling of regret.

I saw the hint of a smile cross her face. "Okay."

She turned back the way she was facing and continued walking toward her trailer, which was, oddly enough, the furthest away from mine. I watched as she disappeared into the shadows and I could see nothing but dark before I retreated back into my trailer and shut the door.

That was the beginning of a beautiful 'more-than-friend-ship'.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked into the coffee shop, my heart racing faster than it ever had – even faster than after a good run. A quick glance around the shop told me Yvonne wasn't here… yet. Yes, yet. I felt my face turn a bright shade of red as the thought of that night came to me once more. I closed my eyes and let a smile cross my face then.

"Beybe…", I heard myself say with that sing-song daydream kind of tone.

In all my reverie, I hadn't noticed she'd already walked in. I don't even know how long she'd been standing there, watching me. But when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was her face just a few inches from mine, stretched into a smile, lips pursed. And before I had any time to react, she pressed her lips to mine and wrapped her arms around me, making that warm, fuzzy feeling immediately awaken inside me all over again. I'm pretty sure I was blushing but I could care less about the people staring. All that mattered to me now was that she was here. Here, with me.

"Hi.", I managed a smile. Okay, it wasn't just a smile. It was the widest toothiest nerd-grin you could ever imagine. Something about seeing her makes me want to sing all day. _Crap I sound like a nerdy idiot who just got lucky._

"Hey yourself, mister."

She sat down. If she weren't already half-sitting on the chair, I'd have gotten up and pulled out the chair for her. But that was one of the things I liked about her – she wasn't exactly a girl's girl. Nope, she wasn't the typical girl. In fact, she was quite the opposite. She'd much prefer wearing a simple shirt paired with jeans and flats or sneakers over a flowy dress and high heels on any regular day. She was a guy's girl. And that I liked.

"Drink?", I offered, following her gaze to the menu written on chalkboards hanging from the wall behind the shop's counter. "A little iced coffee, maybe?"

"Sounds great.", she said, flashing me her smile again.

I stood up and headed for the counter to get her drink. I came back to the table with her drink and a small slice of chocolate cake I decided we could share. I handed her her drink, put the cake on the table and sat down. She was looking at me almost cautiously, like she didn't know what I was up to. I gave her a look that I hoped said trust me, I'd never do anything to hurt you. She relaxed.

I picked up a fork and took a piece of the cake. I raised the fork and moved it in the general her direction.

She immediately protested. "Zac, I can f-"

"Hey now.", I said. "This is MY date. You've gotta give in to me once in a while. Cmon."

"Fine. Ugh, you know how I hate being fed."

"I know.", I smiled. "It's just fascinating to watch you blush when someone tries to do it."

True enough, she blushed as she reluctantly opened her mouth, then a smile.

The cake was half-done and her drink was now next-to-empty. We had talked a lot about each other in that time, exchanging childhood war stories, and learning more about each other – likes, dislikes, etc – some of which I'd known about her already from observing her so much on-set. She then stood up. I instinctively held her wrist, making her turn around to face me.

"Where are you going? You're leaving already? Without so much as a goodbye?"

She tugged her wrist free from my grasp and gave a weak smile. She then grabbed her seat and moved so that she would be sitting right next to me. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. She sat down and put her hand on my lap, immediately sending shivers up and down my spine. I stretched my arm around the back of her chair and let it rest on her shoulder. She looked up at me and then quickly back down. I swear I saw her lips break into a smile. And, to my surprise, she leaned in toward me and I felt her head plop down on my shoulder.

We sat like that for a few more minutes and were in the middle of subtle conversation when my phone suddenly rang, again, snapping me (and her I supposed cos I felt her jump) back into reality. I looked at my phone, and my heart dropped – I had to leave her. Now.

I got up and gave her a look. I knew she understood because she stood up too. I opened my arms wide and allowed her to walk into them, giving her he warmest hug I could manage. I dug my head into her hair – it smelled oh so sweet. I pulled back her hair and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry. I have to attend to this."

"No apologies necessary.", she answered back. "It comes with the job."

And that was another thing I particularly liked about her. She was always so patient and accepting and understanding of everything in my life. I tightened the hug and, when I released her, I felt her hand in mine. I looked down and saw that her hand had made its way right into mine.

We both walked out of the shop, hand in hand. I could feel the blood already rushing to my brain.

"So… I, uh.. I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely."

And with that we went our separate ways.


End file.
